


Una piccola storia dell'amore

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Под сердцем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Mafia Wars" на дайри

Жанр: флафф  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 390 слов

Любовь — это сделать татуировку с его именем

 

Ключ поворачивается бесшумно. Цуна переступает порог, пристраивает в угол сумку с учебниками, снимает кроссовки и на цыпочках проходит в комнату. Шторы задернуты неплотно, и солнечные лучи уже расчертили пол золотистыми полосками. Наступать на них босыми ступнями тепло и приятно.

Цуна на ходу расстегивает рубашку. Гокудера спит на животе, и его лица не видно. Только затылок, плечо и оголившуюся лопатку. На полу у кровати – пепельница, полупустая пачка сигарет и шипастый напульсник, через который Цуна аккуратно переступает.

Он стаскивает с себя брюки и осторожно упирается коленом в кровать. Гокудера спит чутко, и Цуне еще никогда не удавалось пройти незамеченным так далеко. Первый раз он споткнулся в прихожей, второй — перевернул чашку с недопитым кофе, которая тоже стояла у кровати, третий — слишком громко звякнул пряжкой ремня... Но сегодня Гокудера все еще спит.

Цуна, почти не дыша, укладывается на самом краю и замирает. Сердце бьется часто-часто, как будто не крался, а бежал во весь дух от самого дома. Хочется приподнять край легкого одеяла, забраться под него, провести ладонью по теплой спине Гокудеры, вдохнуть горьковатый запах табака, перехватить в поцелуе губы и закрыть глаза. Еще почти два часа до занятий, можно успеть так много, что от предвкушения привычно кружится голова и екает в животе. Но будить Гокудеру не хочется, поэтому Цуна просто переворачивается на бок и смотрит.  
Он не знает, пройдет ли это когда-нибудь — щемящая нежность, бесконечное удивление и ни на что не похожая радость. Желание быть рядом, смотреть, прикасаться, умение понимать без слов, по одним только взглядам, то, что так долго и старательно не понимал. Он не хочет, чтобы прошло.

Цуна протягивает руку и, едва касаясь, дотрагивается до черной вязи татуировки на предплечье Гокудеры. На его светлой коже иероглифы выглядят такими темными и яркими, словно выведенные тушью на белоснежной бумаге. К щекам привычно приливает кровь. Он до сих пор не может спокойно смотреть на собственное имя.  
Гокудера переворачивается так резко, что Цуна вздрагивает от неожиданности и чудом удерживается на кровати. Гокудера перехватывает его в последний момент, тянет к себе, обнимает и шепчет в ухо свое неизменное «Десятый», и целует, быстро, порывисто, почти задыхаясь, так что Цуна может только отвечать, торопясь, и тянуться ближе, и обнимать крепче. И надеяться, что будильник прозвенит не слишком скоро.  
А еще он тоже хочет татуировку. С другим именем. Прямо под сердцем. Там ей будет самое место.


	2. Мальчишки

Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: флафф  
Размер: 384 слова

Любовь – это вместе принимать ванну

 

Цуна подставляет лицо под теплые струи, размазывает по плечам пушистую пену. Щурится от удовольствия, когда она стекает вниз, щекоча и лаская спину, грудь, бедра. Вода — это хорошо. Душ — это очень хорошо, особенно когда каждая кость ноет от перегрузок, и колени подгибаются, так что если позволить себе хоть на секунду забыться — сразу потеряешь опору и съедешь на дно большой, гладкой, белоснежной ванны.

Не хватает уверенных рук, которые поддержат, не дадут свалиться и заснуть прямо здесь. Гокудера еще не вернулся. Интуиция молчит, и Цуна пока не беспокоится. Но номер в маленьком отеле пуст без него, и ванная — единственное место, где Цуна может думать о нем, не глядя то и дело на часы.

Эта связь и зависимость иногда даже пугают. Первая крепнет год от года, а вторая становится все глубже и безысходнее. Так нельзя. Об этом говорит Реборн каждый раз, когда видит их вместе. Об этом очень многозначительно молчит Девятый и думают при встречах главы Альянса. Цуна пробовал скрывать, сдерживаться, но не получается. То, что переполняет его и искрится внутри, заметно так же, как пламя во лбу. Оно притягивает чужие взгляды. Чужую неприязнь и даже зависть.

Цуна ежится от внезапного озноба, выкручивает кран до упора и не слышит, как открывается дверь. Но ему и не надо слышать. Он знает. Чувствует. Это почти телепатия. Почти полное погружение друг в друга. Так нельзя. Но так есть.

— Десятый, ты забыл полотенце! — Гокудера врывается в ванную вместе с запахом остро-свежей туалетной воды, табака и итальянского солнца. Он красивый. Он, черт возьми, такой красивый, что Цуне хочется зажмуриться.  
Руки у Гокудеры прохладные. Они касаются разгоряченной кожи, и Цуна закусывает губы.

— С ума сошел? Да ты же тут сваришься! — Гокудера мгновенно делает воду холоднее. – Цуна! Что-то случи…  
Цуна не дает ему договорить — накрывает губы ладонью и просто смотрит. На прилипшие ко лбу светлые пряди, на тонкую морщинку между бровей, в тревожные глаза.

«Мальчишки», — обычно презрительно выплевывает Реборн, когда они вдруг зависают вот так друг на друге посреди разговоров и яростных обсуждений. И Цуна согласен. Все еще мальчишки. Им слишком сильно нравится быть такими, чтобы быстро взрослеть.

— Пусти-ка, — хрипло говорит Гокудера и, проворно раздевшись, тоже забирается в ванну. Хватает с полки флаконы с пеной и солью, сыпет, льет, взбалтывает и улыбается. — Мне тоже надо срочно помыться, Десятый. Я очень, очень грязный.


	3. Время перемен

Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс  
Размер: 388 слов

Любовь – это стать крутым боссом ради него

 

Уши давно заложило от грохота. Голова разламывается от чудовищной боли. Кровь заливает глаза, и Цуна почти ничего не видит. Он знает: где-то там — за грудами битого камня и натеков расплавленного металла — Гокудера. И нужно пробиться к нему во что бы то ни стало, но пламя слабеет, и у него не осталось сил, чтобы взлететь.

Подкрепление задерживается. Десятый Вонгола должен легко справляться с такой мелочью, как обычные мафиозные разборки. Но он не справляется. Он никчемный босс. Он слишком крепко связан. Ему необходимо знать, что с Гокудерой все в порядке. Чувствовать его спину за своей. Цуне больно и страшно. Так страшно, что все внутри не горит, а замерзает. Как будто сердце покрывается ледяными струпьями и больше не может биться.

— Хаято, — выдыхает он прямо в чью-то оскаленную рожу, а потом бьет наотмашь, вкладывая в удар весь страх и всю боль. Если у него не получится, если он не справится, Реборн окажется прав. Их отношения — слабость, которой нельзя допускать. За ним — Семья, ребята, девочки, все, кого он клялся защищать. Он не имеет права бросать их. Он ни на что не имеет права. Даже на любовь.

Перчатки сковывают движения, и Цуна стаскивает их. Он так и не научился как следует стрелять. Отдача встряхивает все тело, рука дрожит. Но кто-то падает, кто-то орет, кто-то тычет дулом прямо в лицо, и Цуне кажется, что его засасывает в черную воронку, бездонную, с тугими, сжимающимися стенками. Она душит, тянет из него жизнь и захлопывается.

А потом кто-то нащупывает пульс у него на шее. И зовет. И Цуна узнает эти пальцы и этот голос. Он тянется за ними сквозь черноту, прорывается сквозь липкие сети беспамятства, стонет, поднимая невыносимо тяжелые веки. Лицо Гокудеры расплывается. Перед глазами колышется алое марево. Трудно дышать и невозможно шевелиться. Но Цуна все же поднимает руку, прижимает ладонь к обожженной, перепачканной копотью щеке Гокудеры и говорит, хотя губы не слушаются.

— Ты — не слабость. Ты — моя сила, Хаято.

— Молчи, Десятый. Молчи. — Гокудера торопится, рвет на ленты и без того порванную рубашку. — Слишком много крови. Черт. О, черт. Я не успел тебя вытащить. Прости. Прости меня.

— Я все исправлю, — говорит Цуна. Гокудера бинтует ему голову и, кажется, думает, что он бредит. – Ты сможешь мной гордиться.

Гокудера прижимается лбом к его лбу. Дышит сорванно, тяжело, со всхлипами, как будто очень долго бежал или старается сдержать слезы.

Это не конец, понимает Цуна и закрывает глаза. У них еще есть время.


	4. Новый день

Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романс  
Размер: 368 слов

Любовь – это вместе встречать рассвет

 

— Опять не спишь? — Гокудера выходит на балкон, забирает у Цуны еще не прикуренную сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой.

— Ждал.

— Отчет? Сейчас все будет, Десятый, — Гокудера говорит серьезно, но глаза у него смеются. Цуна тоже смеется, дергает плечом.

— Да вот еще. Тебя. Хочу пожелать спокойной ночи.

— Тогда уж доброго утра.

— И это тоже. Но ты кое о чем забыл.

— Поцелуй на ночь?

— Точно.

— Как я мог! Десятый! Вы меня покараете?

— Обязательно. Вот только придумаю, как…

— Любая смерть от вашей руки будет для меня счастьем! Я готов, хоть сейчас. – Гокудера отшвыривает окурок и покаянно склоняет голову. Цуне даже приподниматься не приходится, чтобы обхватить его за шею.

По спине бегут мурашки, и сердце частит, как в самый первый раз. И в паху тянет. Гокудера стонет, не разрывая поцелуя, и у Цуны от этого стона все сладко ноет и подрагивает внутри.

Он просовывает пальцы под ремень Гокудеры, рывком выдергивает рубашку, прижимает ладони к горячей спине.  
Ждать его приходится иногда очень долго. Но когда он возвращается, Цуна забывает и о своих вечных страхах, и о делах, и о том, что они прекрасно просматриваются на мониторах охраны.

Утром Гильермо снова будет отводить глаза и ухмыляться, пока босс не видит. Это опасно. Такие связи не одобряют в мафии. Их не принято выставлять напоказ. Им нужно бы вернуться в дом, задернуть плотные шторы, закрыть двери, но Цуна не думает об этом, когда упирается поясницей в перила и выгибается под настойчивыми пальцами, толкается в руку, которая обхватывает так плотно и движется так правильно, что можно кончить сразу, если не сжимать зубы и не сдерживаться.

У Гокудеры на джинсах очень тугая молния. Пальцы соскальзывают, но Цуна не сдается. Босс, щеголяющий на балконе голым задом – это вызов, риск и наверняка незабываемое зрелище, особенно если сделать из него качественное видео и отдать в подходящие руки.

А Цуне плевать. Ему нравится сходить с ума. Это так легко, когда ты не один. Когда удовольствие затапливает тебя целиком, переливается через край, выплескивается вместе с криком. Когда рядом тот, кого ты никогда, никому, ни за что не отдашь, потому что он нужнее воздуха и дороже жизни.

Цуна захлебывается стоном, цепляется за Гокудеру изо всех сил, сжимается вокруг него и проваливается прямо в светлеющее небо. В один на двоих рассвет.


End file.
